1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having an air conditioning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is known a vehicle seat having an air conditioning function in which a plurality of air holes are provided in a top cover member of a seat cushion and a seat back of the vehicle seat, and air from an air blower is ejected from the air holes (refer to JP-Tokukaihei-10-297274).
The vehicle seat disclosed in JP-Tokukaihei-10-297274 is schematically configured such that the plurality of air holes are provided to penetrate a top cover member, a cover pad and a pad forming the seat cushion and the seat back, an air blower, an intermediate duct and a seat cushion air exhaust duct are arranged on a lower surface of the seat cushion, and a seat back air exhaust duct is arranged on a back surface of the seat back.
A plurality of air outlets which slightly project from the surface to engage with the inside of the air holes are formed on the seat cushion air exhaust duct and the seat back air exhaust duct. The air from the air blower is fed to the seat cushion air exhaust duct and the seat back air exhaust duct through the intermediate duct, and is then ejected from the air holes connected to the air outlets to the seat surface.
However, in the vehicle seat disclosed in JP-Tokukaihei-10-297274, the structure is such that the outer diameter of each air outlet approximately equals to the inner diameter of the each air hole to thereby engage the air outlets with the air holes, so that, for example, when a passenger sits in the vehicle seat, and the seat cushion and the seat back are deformed by receiving the weight of the passenger, the air outlets slidably move in the air holes. Thus, when the amount of the deformation of the seat cushion and the like is large, the air outlets may be uncoupled from the air holes.
Moreover, in the vehicle seat disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the seat cushion air exhaust duct and the seat back air exhaust duct have an approximately plane shape corresponding to that the lower surface of the seat cushion and the back surface of the seat back are also have an approximately plane shape.
Accordingly, for example, when a passenger spills liquid such as a drink or the like, the liquid entered from the air holes may pass the inside of the air exhaust duct to reach the air blower, thereby damaging the air blower.